A Different Harry
by cjalabrat4
Summary: What if Harry was rescued from the Dursley's by one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater families at a mere six years of age? What if he knew everything Dumbledore didn't want him too? What if it wasn't an accident that Harry became a horcux? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!
1. The Rescue

**Chapter 1: The Rescue**

**"You ungrateful whelp!" Petunia Dursley screamed, hitting her freak of a nephew with a skillet. Between his sobbing and her ranting no one in the house heard a crack coming from the living room. Not until Petunia was caught around the wrist while mid swing. As she turned to face stormy grey eyes her face drained of all color. "We'll be taking the boy," the man drawled gesturing for the cloaked man behind him to pick up the now unconscious boy. As he moved forward Petunia backed into a corner dropping the skillet as she stammered "good riddance! I didn't want that freak in my house to begin with!" All the men did was sneer at her as they moved out of the house to the street before apparrating into a study where a blond woman was waiting.**

**Narcissa Malfoy turned around as the telltale crack signaled her husband and his brother had returned. When she noticed the bruised and bloodied boy in Severus' arms she gasped and hurried over. "I can't believe your sources were right Lucius! Why would Dumbledore even think of putting anyone let alone the Boy Who Lived into a abusive house?" Lucius joined his wife and brother by the sofa where the boy now laid as Narcissa and Severus worked together to heal him. "I don't know darling, but I'm glad we got him out. I can't believe Dumbledore didn't think we would find him or thought the Dark Lord would do anything by accident." They continued in silence for several minutes until all three moved back to observe a now conscious and completely healed child. He first squinted up at them before jerking up into a sitting position feeling his face around his eyes. " How can I see without my glasses?" He asked looking directly at Severus like he knew he was at fault. Severus only smirked, "I took the liberty of healing your eyesight when I healed the concussion on the side of your head that was healing the wrong way."**

**The child looked at him for a minute before offering a small smile, "thank you." For some reason Severus blushed and looked away. Thankfully no one noticed but Lucius who passed it off as nothing and turned back to the boy. "Hello child, do you know who I am?" Lucius asked, kneeling right in front of the couch. "Yes, you are the man who saved me from Aunt Petunia." came the answer. "I'm also your Uncle Lucius, how would you feel about living with me and my family? I have a son you age who has been dying to meet you." All he got was a confused but hopeful look, "why?" Lucius smirked, "you are a VERY special boy Harry Potter. You deserve better than how those muggles were treating you and if you stay with me I promise you will get revenge for what they did to you. You can even how the man who put you in that hell hole." Harry looked at him then at Narcissa who was sitting beside him smiling encouragingly. "I guess you couldn't be worse than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."**

**Lucius smiled warmly along with Narcissa, Harry, and even Severus cracked a small smile. "I promise Harry, you'll want for nothing while you live here."**


	2. All Is Told

Chapter Two: All Is Told

A/N: Thank you so much to several follows I got for this story. I'm really surprised anyone likes it.

*four year time skip*

Harry slowly made his way through the hallways of Malfoy Manor. He had been woken by a house elf telling him Uncle Lucius wanted to see him in his study before breakfast. As he walked Harry tried to think of anything that could warrant punishment but couldn't remember anything he and Draco had done that Lucius would know about so soon. So taking a deep breath as he reached the door to the study, he prayed that the house elf's hadn't tattled on them. The command to enter was soon after the timid knock Harry gave. As he shuffled into the room he kept his eyes until Lucius told him to join him by the fireplace. "You wanted to see me Uncle?" Harry said as he shuffled closer to the couch in front of the fireplace where Lucius was sitting. "Yes, there is a discussion I've been putting off for awhile now but Narcissa said that now you're 10 that you deserve to know."  
"Is it about the Dark Lord? I heard you and Sev talking about how I'm connected to him somehow."  
"Yes," Lucius said with a sigh, "You know about what happened when you were a baby and about the prophesy but that's the thing. There is no prophesy. Dumbledore, the man who put you with the Dursleys, knew Severus had joined the Dark Lord and figured him to be the perfect spy. So he set it up for Severus to overhear a prophesy about an unborn child who would defeat the Dark Lord. What he didn't figure was Severus knew what Dumbledore was planning and had already told the Dark Lord. So to let Dumbledore think he had his spy, Voldemort went to your house and killed your parents, but he didn't try to kill you. He planned to make you a horcrux using your mothers death. As he finished the spell required Dumbledore barged in and shot him with a banishing spell."  
"Did he succeed Uncle? The Dark Lord I mean. Am I a horcrux?"  
"Yes, after Dumbledore banished Voldemort he took you to the Dursleys knowing their opinion on magic and hoping they could keep you vulnerable with abuse so he could mold you into the perfect weapon to defeat the Dark Lord when he returns."  
"So Voldemort made more than one horcrux?"  
"Yes, but I do believe he'll try other ways of returning before resorting to using one."  
"When will he return Uncle?" Harry asked finally relaxing into the couch. Lucius looked at the boy and smiled at the thought of how much he'd changed from the shy boy they rescued four years ago. "I don't know," He admitted, "All we can do is wait for now and answer when he calls. There's nothing to worry about though, you have a piece of his soul in you. He won't let anything happen to you. Even if it turns out to be mere bullies at Hogwarts when you go next year." At that Harry cracked a small smile.  
"Do you think I could spend the morning in the library Uncle? I saw a transfigurations book yesterday that I haven't read yet."  
"Of course Harry, but now it's time for breakfast before your Aunt Cissy sends house elfs after us again."


	3. A Birthday Celebration

**Chapter Three: A Birthday Celebration**

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry jerked awake as someone jumped onto his bed.  
"Draco! Merlin, let me sleep!"  
"Nonsense it's your birthday and the house elfs have spent all morning making your favorite foods. Now come on." Harry rolled over with a groan as Draco jumped off his bed and ran to the door.  
"Come on Harry! It's time for breakfast." Harry rolled out of bed and grumbled all the way to the dining room.  
"Good morning Draco, Harry," Lucius said over top the Daily Prophet, smirking at Harry's sleepy look.  
"Good morning father."  
"G'morning Uncle," Harry said punctuated by a yawn. Just then Narcissa walked in signaling the house elfs to serve the food.  
"Happy Birthday Harry!"  
"Thank you Aunt Cissy."  
"Oh, it's your birthday? It had slept my mind completely." Lucius said feigning surprise.  
"Of course it did Uncle, is that headline about me?"  
"Yes, it seems Dumbledore sent that half-giant Hagrid to deliver your Hogwarts letter last week an was notified you hadn't been there for five years now."  
"Have they figured out where I've been?" Harry asked as he filled his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.  
"Not yet but I've made plans to tell them everything before they find out for themselves. A reporter from the Daily Prophet will be here tomorrow to interview you so all questions can be answered before they are even asked."  
"Brilliant plan darling, as always," Narcissa chimed in as she finished her breakfast.  
"Mother, what are we going to do today to celebrate Harry's birthday?"  
"Well, Severus should be here for lunch and shall be staying until dinner."  
"Sev's coming Aunt Cissy?"  
"Of course he is. He wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, now go get cleaned up and find something to occupy yourselves until lunch. Do you think you two can handle a morning by yourselves without getting into trouble?"  
"Yes Mother."  
"Yes Aunt Cissy."

* * *

Later that day Harry jumped out of his chair in the library to run out the room and down the stairs when he heard the front door open.  
"Severus!" He screamed propelling himself off the last couple of stairs right into the arms of a surprisingly grinning Severus Snape.  
"Hello Harry," Sev said while warmly returning the hug.  
"I do believe a happy birthday is in order. You are turning five today?" All Harry did was laugh as he stepped away from Severus.  
"I'm eleven Sev, you know that. Now what did you get me?"  
"I'm under strict orders not to give you any hints about what you may have received or where they are hidden until tonight after dinner."  
"Fine. I guess it's time for dinner then."  
"By all means lead the way."

* * *

"Seeeeevveeerrrrruuuussssss!" Harry whined walking into the library where Lucius and Severus were playing a game of chess.  
"Yes?" Severus drawled not taking his eyes off the board until Harry latched himself onto his left arm.  
"I'm bored and Aunt Cissy has Draco doing something with her so I have nothing to do."  
"Why don't you read something Harry?" Lucius suggested not noticing the light blush Harry's closeness was causing on Severus' cheeks.  
"I've an eidetic memory remember? I read the last book in here last night."  
"My apologies for my forgetfulness."  
"I forgive you Uncle. So Severus what are we going to do?"  
"Since when was it my job to keep you occupied?"  
"Since you won't tell me where my presents are."  
"You are in luck Severus," Lucius interrupted. They all glanced to notice Narcissa had entered the library.  
"It's time to open presents Harry," She exclaimed smiling as he jumped up and raced out of the room.  
"Well, come one you two before he finds out I put his presents in the main living room." Lucius and Severus stood up and followed Narcissa out of the room and down the stairs to the main living room where Harry and Draco were almost drooling over the reasonable pile of presents on the coffee table.  
"Alright you can start opening them now," Lucius said as they entered the room and settled on the couch as Harry dived into the pile. The first present he opened happened to be from Severus and as soon as he saw what it was he threw himself across the table an into Severus' lap.  
"Oh, I love it Sev! Thank you so much, where did you find it?"  
"It was just laying there in the back of a store in Hogsmeade."  
"What is it Harry?"  
"A pendant of a Snake and Lion twined together. To signify Severus' friendship with my mum."  
"It's beautiful Harry," Narcissa said as she fastened it around his neck. Soon Harry was back on the floor to finish opening his presents. In the end he had received two other presents from Severus, a potions book and a emerald green jumper. Four presents from Lucius and Narcissa; a book on poisons, a necklace with the Potter family crest on one side and the Malfoy crest on the other, Hogwarts A History (he had wanted to read it for awhile but it wasn't in the library), and a collection of different colored robes with the Potter family crest embroidered on the chest. Last but not least he received one gift from Draco, a photo album of all the pictures that had been taken since Harry had came to Malfoy's. Ranging from him and Draco playing chess to Severus teaching him how to brew a potion.  
"These are all brilliant presents everyone. Thank you," Harry said sincerely fingering a picture of him and Draco running from a Lucius wearing pink robes with gold hair and red skin.  
"You are most welcome Harry," Narcissa said smiling at him.  
"Now it's time for bed you two," Lucius said. Even though the groaned Draco and Harry got up, hugged the three adults goodnight, and trudged upstairs. Harry's gifts already taken to his room by the house elfs.


	4. The Interview

**Chapter Four: The Interview**

**This is the interview between Harry Potter and Rita Skeeter from yesterday at Malfoy Manor where Mr. Potter has been staying since he was six years old.**

**Rita**- _Hello Mr. Potter. I'm here to talk about your life so far and how you came to live with the Malfoy's okay?_  
**Harry**- _Of course Ms Skeeter. Please ask any question you feel necessary and I shall try to answer them the best I_ can.  
**Rita-** _Thank you. Now let's begin with your time at the Dursleys. How was living there?_  
**Harry-** _Oh it was absolutely horrid. From the time I could walk I was cleaning the house, cooking every meal, and outside doing the yard work.  
_**Rita-** _Were you beat Mr._ Potter?  
**Harry-** _Yes, almost everyday by my Uncle. My Aunt would beat me with any cooking items she could reach. My cousin of course saw his parents hitting me and decided it was okay and would beat me up sometimes even use some of the several things bought for him to do_ it.  
**Rita- **_When did you come to live with the Malfoy's?  
_**Harry-**_ One afternoon when I was six my Aunt had just begun her daily beating of me using a skillet when Uncle Lucius walked in and told her I was coming with him. All she had to say was good riddance and that she never wanted the freak to begin_ with.  
**Rita-** _I apologize then Mr Potter for the ignorant actions of Headmaster Dumbledore so many years ago.  
_**Harry-** _It's quite alright Ms Skeeter. The Malfoys have been more than capable of making up for my years in my own personal hell. Do you have any more questions Ms Skeeter?  
_**Rita-** _No I do believe that's all Mr Potter. Thank you for your_ time.  
**Harry-** _Anytime Ms Skeeter._

* * *

The next morning Harry walked into the dining room to see a house elf handing Lucius a copy of the Daily Prophet with a letter attached.  
"It seems Harry, that Dumbledore has decided to send us his copy of the Daily Prophet along with your Hogwarts Letter," Lucius said as Harry settled into his spot at the table.  
"That's good right Father?" Draco said as he settled across from Harry.  
"For now, I don't want either of you to trust him though. I've already made arrangements with my lawyers about charging him for what your other family did to you."  
"Do you think it will stick since it's been so long since I was there?"  
"Since the papers for us to legally adopt you just came through last month we can claim we were waiting until it was impossible for Dumbledore to try to take you back to that abusive family."  
"Of course why didn't I think of that?"  
"Because it's my job to think of ways to protect you and Draco not the other way around."  
"Now that business is out of the way, breakfast is ready," Narcissa said as she entered the dining room.  
"Of course Aunt Cissy. Shall we be going to Diagon Alley for school supplies today?" Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
"It would be best to wait until this weekend to go. One of my contacts have notified me that Dumbledore will have people at Diagon Alley everyday this week and Severus said he is the one scheduled to go this weekend."  
"Then I guess we'll be going this weekend. You can wait until then can't you Harry?"  
"I have the books from my birthday to keep me busy Aunt Cissy."  
"Good, I don't want you bored. Merlin knows the things you two get into when you are bored."

* * *

"Come on you two time to go!" Narcissa yelled up the stairs. A minute later she heard two doors close followed by twin footsteps running down the hallway. She soon saw Harry and Draco stop at the top of the stairs to shrug on there jackets the rest of the way.  
"Well come on! Severus is meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron to help with your supplies," she told them turning to lead them into the floo room off the main hall. When they were all around the fireplace she grabbed the bowl of floo powder off the mantle and offered it to Harry.  
"You remember how Severus explained it to you last week right children," she asked as Harry took a hand full of the powder.  
"Yes mother," Draco answered as he was offered the bowl.  
"Yes Aunt Cissy."  
"Alright then you first Harry. Severus should be waiting on the other side in case you lose your balance." Harry smiled gratefully then stepped into the fire and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

* * *

Severus had been waiting by the Leaky Cauldron's fire for a good fifteen minutes before a flash of green fire signaled Harry falling from the fireplace. Severus cracked a small smile as he jumped to catch Harry.  
"Hello Severus. Aunt Cissy said you'd be accompanying us."  
"I can't allow you and Draco to buy any potions ingredients but the best."  
"So you only came for the ingredients?"  
"And to buy you your choice of pet for Hogwarts. You are allowed one cat, owl, or toad," Severus told him as Draco followed by Narcissa came out of the fireplace. Harry scrunch his nose in thought.  
"I think I want a cat. I can use Draco's owl to send letters."  
"May I ask my a cat Harry?" Narcissa asked as they made their way to the back of the bar to enter Diagon Alley. Severus using his patented death glare to keep everyone away from Harry.  
"I find it unnecessary to have an owl when I can use Draco's and toads are just slimy disgusting creatures."  
"Ah, well let us hurry and get all your supplies before you go pick out a cat."  
"Where to first Aunt Cissy?"  
"Why Olivander's of course. You both need wands before anything else," Severus cut in leading them to the shop.

At first when they entered the shop looked empty. But then a ladder came sliding down one of the shelf carrying an old looking man who smiled down at them.  
"Why Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come to get their wands. I've been waiting all week for you to show up," Olivander said hopping from the ladder grabbing several different boxes on his way to the front desk where they were waiting.  
"I how several wands here for each of you to try. I have a strong feeling both of your rightful wands are here. So let's try them out," he said handing Harry and Draco a wand each. It took several wands but soon they both had wands. Harry's turning out to be the brother wand of Lord Voldemort himself, a 11" holly wand with a phoenix feather core. Draco's was a 10" hawthorn with a unicorn hair core.  
"Now," Narcissa said as the stood outside the shop,"time to get the rest of your school supplies."  
"And my cat," Harry chimed in causing even Severus to smile a little.


	5. Starting Hogwarts

**Chapter Five: Starting Hogwarts  
**

"Come on Harry! We're going to be late!" Draco yelled up to his all but blood brother. He was answered his a muffled thud followed by a hurried looking Harry holding a grey cat with emerald green eyes to match his own.  
"Sorry Draco. Helena didn't want to get into her carrier. I may need a little help."  
"That's fine Harry dear. Just hand her to me and go get your things," Narcissa chimed in walking towards them. Harry shot her a grateful smile before handing off his cat and running back up the stairs. A minute later he returned with a green cat carrier and followed by his floating trunk courtesy of one of the house elfs.  
"Here Aunt Cissy, I don't know if you'll have anymore luck than I did though."  
"Nonsense cats love me," She scoffed proving her point by getting Helena into the carrier with no more than a harmless swipe.  
"Now come along or you'll miss the train," Lucius said from his place by the front door ready to lead them outside to where the portkey was waiting to take them straight to platform 9 3/4.

* * *

They had been on the Hogwarts express for an hour enjoying an compartment to themselves when their conversation about the Irish Quidditch was interrupted by a red headed boy closely followed by a mousy looking brunet girl. Harry and Draco shared a look automatically recognizing Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
"Mind if we join you?" Ronald asked.  
"Possibly, it depends on whether you both are on Headmaster Dumbledore's payroll to befriend me," Harry stated coldly. He admitted to himself silently that the weasel's face gave nothing away but the ashamed look on Granger's face spoke volumes.  
"Yes, I do believe they are Harry. Leave us now and you might escape the year without being humiliated to much," Draco chimed in before the stuttering redhead could say anything. Granger didn't even try to defend themselves she just dragged Ronald back out the door. Probably didn't even let go of him until they were well on their way back to their compartment. Harry and Draco just smirked at each other before continuing their earlier Quidditch conversation. The peace didn't last though for not even an hour later two more redheads entered their compartment. These two were identical though.  
"We just saw our brother raging about-"  
"the boy-who-lived-"  
"whose a pompous brat-"  
"Just like the Malfoys." Harry and Draco just smirked.  
"Would you like to join us for the rest of the ride," they said in unison. Surprising the twins who use their ability to finish each others sentence to freak people out. They shared a silent conversation after they recovered from their shock. After a few minutes of shared facial expressions they just shrugged and sat down.  
"So you are the infamous Weasley Twins. My dad is on the board at Hogwarts you know. They've had several complaints about you over the years. From more then one teacher too," Draco said, braking an awkward silence before it could even happen.  
"We try our best," they said together, sharing identical smug smirks.  
"We are very impressed by the stories we've heard over the years from Uncle Lucius-"  
"And we would love to hear other pranks of yours-"  
"Possibly even be involved with some ourselves." Fred and George looked at the new first years they were sharing a compartment with. Finally realizing how everyone else feels when they finish each others sentences even when they talk in unison.  
"Wow," they said in unison, "this is how it feels to be everyone else." All Draco and Harry did was smirk at them.  
"So what do you say?" Draco asked.  
"Feel like making your little duo a quartet?" Harry added.  
"More the merrier we always say," they said together with matching grins. Harry and Draco grinned right back.

* * *

That night Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall side by side completely ignoring the glare Ronald was sending then. They didn't even look anywhere close to the old man at the center of the head table. They just made their way towards the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting with a roll of parchment beside a stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting to start his yearly song. After all the first years were settled in the space between the house tables and the head table the Sorting Hat began to sing.

**A/N: This is where the song would be if I had the time or musical talent. But if anyone wants to write a song for the Sorting Hat to sing feel free to post it as a review or PM me and I'll replace this A/N with it.**

After the song McGonagall read off the list for the first years to start coming up one by one to be sorted. When they got to the G's it was no surprise that Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw, her whole persona screamed book nerd. By the time they got to the M's all houses had a good number of first years already. When he was called Draco took a deep breath and walked up to the stool beside McGonagall who had the Sorting Hat in her hand. It had rested on his head for less than a minute when "SLYTHERIN" bellowed from the tear in its brim. Draco stood up smirking to the cheering coming from the house table all the way to the right of the Head Table. More names were called before they got to Harry. When his name was called the whole hall was silent as he made his way to take his turn being sorted. As the Sorting Hat passed over his eyes all other sound ended. All he could here was an old, wise sounding voice filled his ears.  
"Yes, another Potter but so unlike your father. There are dangerous paths ahead of you young man no matter where you turn."  
"I know but I have a family and support system that no one expected me to have. So that's something."  
"Dumbledore never did expect you to have anything. I've heard him talking in his office. He wanted you to come here a compliant tool ready to do what ever he wanted you to."  
"I thought as much. Thank Merlin the Malfoys got me out."  
"And Hogwarts' dear old Potions Master I hear. But enough gossip I'm here to sort you. Any particular preference of house?"  
"I would love to be in Slytherin with Draco but if you feel I should be in another house I would rather it be Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."  
"Ah, your eidetic memory would help you in Ravenclaw but I do believe the best house for you would be SLYTHERIN." Harry blinked his eyes as the Hat was removed from his head so he could see a completely shocked looking Great Hall. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Dumbledore was trying very hard to keep his grandfatherly persona in place. It only took a few seconds before the whole Slytherin table stood up cheering louder then they had all night. Harry smirked a little an moved to join his all but blood brother where he sat towards the middle of the Slytherin Table.


	6. First Day

**Chapter Six: First Day**

The next morning morning Harry woke up late minutes before Draco did and they both had to rush down to breakfast. No matter how fast they went though Harry still found the time to smile and greet everyone that passed. Word soon spread that Harry Potter, who everyone thought to be evil, was nice even as a Slytherin. When they finally got to the Great Hall he continued to smile at everyone they passed. After breakfast when the head of houses went down to the house tables to begin passing out the time tables everyone stared at the Slytherin Table to see how the boy-who-lived's non-stop smiling would effect his head of house. Every breath stopped as Snape reached the Slytherin first years.  
"Good morning Professor," Harry said barely remembering to not call him Severus in public. Snape looked down at him and Draco handing them both their time tables.  
"You have potions first thing today boys. Do NOT be late," Snape drawled before flashing them a small smile and ruffling Harry's hair. The whole school gasped, even Dumbledore, as they saw their most hated professor smile. All Snape did was clear his throat and move on to the rest of his house. Harry and Draco just smiled at each other before rushing off to beat Severus to class. They were the first ones there but the other Slytherin first years soon joined them asking question after question about how Harry got Snape to act like that.  
"What can I say no one can refuse my smile when I really try," Harry said successfully stopping any questions. Just in time for the Gryffindor first years to show up. Falling at the end of the group came Weasley all alone since Granger was put into Ravenclaw.  
"Well if it isn't the Weasel. Why all alone Weasel? Have the Gryffindorks already figured out what a loser blood traitor you are," Draco sneered causing Weasley to turn to him ready to jump Draco at any moment. None of the other Gryffindors looked like they were going to stop him but before Weasley could act Snape showed up.  
"I hope you aren't planning on attacking a Slytherin unprovoked Mr Weasley. If you are then it shall be twenty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention on the first day," Severus drawled scaring all the Gryffindors who hadn't seen him approach. Weasley just backed up silently as Snape breezed by opening his classroom door allowing the first years to enter behind him. Snape stood at the front of the class glaring the children as they rushed to take their seats. He even stayed silent for another minute after all the children were in their seats staring at him like they were waiting for a bomb to go off.  
"Welcome to your first potions class. Most of you will fail this class because you refuse to understand the importance of potion making. Very few of you will pass this class. Even fewer will make it to the NEWTS class in your sixth year. If you don't pay attention in this class there will be explosions, melted cauldrons, and more than one injury. I don't not tolerate foolish mistakes or daydreaming. You pay attention in this class or suffer detention and severe loss of points." As Snape drawled his opening speech he could see the Gryffindor's faces drain of color and the Slytherin's produce growing smirks at the prospect of how many pranks they would get away with. After that the class flew by fairly smoothly since they weren't brewing today. Harry hoped his other classes wouldn't be a problem though since he didn't share any other classes with Gryffindor that day. As Harry and Draco made their way to charms with the Ravenclaw first years they ran into a group of girl Ravenclaws headed the same way. In the middle was Granger. She looked like she was in her element but when she saw Harry she broke away from the group to approach him.  
"I want to apologize Harry. I'm not on the Headmaster's payroll but he did suggest befriend you on the train. I should have never tried to get your friendship for any other reason then that I would enjoy it though. Could you ever forgive me?" She babbled out nervously not able to look him in the eyes. He thought about it for a minute before smiling grabbing her chin to look into her eyes.  
"Of course Hermione. As long as you understand your mistake I'm sure we can become friends in time," He told her getting a wide, grateful grin in return.  
"Wonderful. If this beautiful emotional moment is finished. Can we get to charms before we are late?" Draco drawled from the side his grin belaying the emotions his voice suggested. Hermione blushed when she thought of being late to her own head of house's class and rushed off with a hurried see you in class thrown over her shoulder. Harry smiled at Draco who smirked back and they continued on to class. After charms they had lunch which they spent talking with the other first year boys in Slytherin.  
"Did you see the Weasel's face when Professor Snape should up behind him?" Blaise said laughing at just the memory of Weasley losing all the color in his face.  
"I know. I could have swore he pissed himself," Vince exclaimed laughing very loudly drawing some of the upper years attention. The first years settled down under the reprimanding glares of the prefects but were soon talking about their morning once again.  
"I can't believe she apologized to you Harry," Draco told him on the way to double Herbology with Hufflepuff.  
"I can," Greg said like it was obvious, "she was sorted into Ravenclaw away from Weasley and everyone else who wouldn't understand. After spending a night with people with the same study habits as herself and realizing that she wouldn't be an outcast I'm no surprised she realized her mistake and apologize." The other boys looked at him in shock the whole way to Greenhouse 3. Completely stumped at how a boy who seems lost and confused all the time could make so much sense.  
'I am smart you know," He told them correctly guessing the reason for their shock. Before walking into the greenhouse ahead of them.  
"Wow, the most unsuspecting are always the most surprising," Harry said with a smile before joining Greg in the Greenhouse. The others shared a look before going into the Greenhouse before they were late. The boys spent the time before dinner in the Slytherin common room getting a head start on the essay Snape already gave them that morning. On the way to the Great Hall for dinner Harry and Draco fell behind the group to talk quietly.  
"So Harry, having fun yet," Draco asked glancing at his best friend. Harry looked at him and smiled thinking about all he had done that day and the possibilities of what could come.  
"Yeah Draco how about you?"  
"I think I'll manage," Draco replied getting the smile he wanted from Harry.  
"Come on guy! We're going to be late!" Blaise yelled at back at them because they had stopped at the bottom of the stairs headed to the entrance hall.  
"We're coming!" they yelled back in unison before smirking at each other and running up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys sorry I missed the last two days but I uploaded two new stories and set up a schedule for all three. This story will now be updated every Wednesday and Saturday. So please check out my other stories see if you like them. Also don't forget to review on this one and the others if you read them. Thank you for reading and see you this Saturday!**

**PS Thank you for getting me over 100 followers!**


	7. Dealing With Dumbledore

**Chapter Seven: Dealing With Dumbledore**

_**Dear Harry and Draco,**_

_**I have received word from my lawyers of very grave news considering Dumbledore. They have done some investigating since school started three weeks ago and it turns out Dumbledore is guilty of far more than we thought. They went to Gringotts to insure the Potter vaults were untouched and found out that Dumbledore confounded several Goblins into believing Harry's parents wills had been read. The Goblins were led to believe, by Dumbledore, that Harry's parents wanted him to go to the Dursleys. When in fact it read Sirius Black is Harry's godfather and that's who Harry should have gone to. Talking about Black. He was not the Potter's secret keeper like Dumbledore led everyone to believe. Dumbledore wanted him out of the way so he could make Harry the pliant soldier he wanted him to be. I have spoken to the Aurors and my lawyers have begun to send all evidence of Dumbledore's crimes to them. We should arrive with in the week to arrest Dumbledore. I have also received word that Harry's father and his friends were anamagi and the friend who was the secret keeper had a rat anamagus. Funny enough the same year Harry defeated the Dark Lord the Weasley family received a pet rat from none other than Dumbledore himself. They along with the Dursleys have been receiving money from the Potter vaults under order from Dumbledore. This along with the apprehension of the Weasley rat that was given to Ronald Weasley this year shall be handled within the week.**_

_**With love and happiness,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

* * *

Harry and Draco shared a wide grin for a second before composing themselves and hurrying off to potions. Draco shoved the letter, spelled for him and Harry only, into his bag as they walked out of the Great Hall. Neither talked until they were well into the dungeons.

"Do you think Severus knows yet?" Harry asked.

"Father probably told him through the floo before breakfast," Draco replied as they approached the already open classroom door. Inside they could see Severus sitting behind his desk doing some last minute marking. Hearing the door open a little Severus looked up.

"Come in you two and close the door. There are some things Lucius wanted me to tell you that he couldn't risk in a letter." They entered the classroom shutting the door behind them. As they walked closer to the front of the room Severus waved his wand throwing up strong silencing wards to keep any eavesdroppers out of the loop.

"Lucius wanted to make sure you understood to keep quiet until the Aurors come later this week. Also stay away from Dumbledore as much as possible we don't need him finding out we know by taking a glance in one of your unprotected minds. If you do have to be in close contact with him do not make eye contact. With how eager you both probably are he would only have to look into your eyes for a second with how strong you two project you emotions. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Sev."  
"Yes Severus."

Severus smiled at both of them.

"Good, now take your seats the potion for today is on the board. I expect you both to brew perfectly since you learned it this summer." Harry and Draco both ran off to get ready for class just as the other students started coming in.

* * *

It took three days but finally at breakfast it happened. Harry and Draco didn't know it was going to happen until the whole Great Hall fell silent. They had to stand on their seats before they could see anything and when they did identical smiles broke out on their faces. Fifteen Aurors and the Minister himself were walking up the center of the Great Hall straight towards Albus Dumbledore whose face was slowly draining of all its color. By the time Fudge reached the head table the whole Hall was completely silent.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby arrested for counts of illegal dealings at Gringotts, child abuse, bribery, and tampering with evidence. At this moment Aurors are entering Gryffindor Tower to apprehend Peter Pettigrew who you helped hide after letting Sirius Black be charged with his crimes. This afternoon you both will be facing the whole Wizengamot. Sirius Black will be released and his record absolved of all crimes," Fudge stated after applying a sonorus charm so everyone in the Great Hall could hear him. Dumbledore looked like he would run as all twenty Aurors approached him but he became resigned when another ten Aurors entered the Hall with a restrained, human Pettigrew. He handed over his wand to one of the Aurors and let the others put him magical binds that would let him use as much magic as a squib. The Aurors then led Dumbledore out the hall but Fudge remained. After the Aurors, Dumbledore, and Pettigrew were out of the hall he turned back to the head table where all the staff but Severus looked like they were in the first signs of shock.

"Severus Snape I hereby invoke my power as Minister of Magic and name you Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore shall never retain that title ever again. If you wouldn't mind I suggest classes be delayed and we plus Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Minerva McGonagall have discuss this in your new office."

"Of course Minister," Severus said standing to lead the Minister and Minerva out of the hall. Pausing only to look at Harry and Draco gesturing with his chin for them to follow. They looked at each other then jumped off the bench, grabbed their bags, and rushed out of the Great Hall leaving dumbstruck teachers and madly gossiping students behind them. Breakfast totally forgotten.

* * *

When they finally made it up the moving stairs to the Headmasters door they could hear Minerva digging Severus a new one.

"What IS the meaning of this Severus! Child abuse? Black innocent? and bribery? I refuse to believe Albus was involved in any illegal actions."

"Oh but he was Professor," Harry chimed in as he and Draco entered the office. The three adults turned to see Harry and Draco in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr Potter Mr Malfoy. Please join us." Fudge told them conjuring two more chairs for the boys. They smiled at him as they sat down looking at Severus for him to explain to Minerva. Severus sighed and settled even more into the seat behind his new desk. Preparing for a long explanation.

"Even before Harry was born Dumbledore was trying to control his life. When Lily and James died their wills stated that Harry should go to Sirius Black. That would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't convinced the public that Black had been the Potter's secret keeper when in fact it had been Pettigrew. After confounding the Goblins at Gringotts, Dumbledore took Harry to the Dursleys and arranged to have them paid to abuse him. If not for Lucius and I he would have stayed there and became the little soldier Dumbledore wanted." Minerva was completely silent for awhile before coming to her senses.

"I demand to be at the trial."

"You all will be there. Lucius should be here any minute to escort Harry and Draco to Gringotts to sort out some paperwork that should have been dealt with a long time ago. Then you all will be required at the trial to testify your memories on Dumbledore's choices," Fudge told her sternly. She got lost in thought again as was the other four until the floo across the office activated to reveal Lucius stepping out. He dusted himself off before looking up and smiling at everyone.

"I do believe we have an appointment at Gringotts? They want to apologize to Harry for not realizing what Dumbledore had done."

"I believe I'll accompany you Lucius, for protection of course," Severus said standing along with Harry and Draco.

"Of course old friend but aren't you Headmaster?"

"I can handle things until the trial Severus. Then I can hand temporary control to Filius until after the trial," Minerva said noticing the hidden disappointment in the Potions Master's eyes at the thought of not going. She didn't think on it though deciding to think on it at another time.

"Thank you Minerva."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about it being a day late my muse tried to runaway to the circus. Let me know if you want me to write the trial or just do an article by Rita summarizing it. I really want to know everyone's opinions I can't decide.**


	8. The Trial

**Chapter Eight: The Trial**

By the time the trial started the press had got word and were crowding the benches in courtroom. They continuously talked until the Wizengamot filed in through a side door. The reporters thought the trial would start but it seemed they were waiting for someone else. It took another ten minutes before Severus led Draco and Harry into the courtroom. This caused everyone to go wild about the implications of why the Boy Who Lived would be here. After the two boys and their escort settled by Lucius the gossiping viewers were called to order. As they quieted down everyone looked to where the members of the Wizengamot were seated. Amelia Bones sat at the position of Head since they were here to persecute Albus Dumbledore.

"Today we are here to follow up on charges pressed against Albus Dumbledore. Said charges are as follows:  
**Three counts of bribery  
****One count of illegal use of the confundus charm  
One count of aiding and abetting  
And one count of false imprisonment**

We are also here to reopen the case of one Sirius Black since new evidence has been brought forth. Said evidence will be made known during the case of Albus Dumbledore. Let us begin." With that the main doors opened to reveal Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in chains. Everyone in the courtroom gasped. Two Aurors stepped to lead Dumbledore to the seat in the middle of the room. When he sat down the chains around his wrists and ankles connected to the chair.

"Albus Dumbledore you have waived your rights to be questioned without any truth potions. Is this still the case?" Ms Bones would be the one leading the trial. Dumbledore looked up at her managing his grandfatherly smile and eye twinkle even now.

"Yes dear Amelia. I have nothing to hide."

"Very well. Severus if you would be so kind. I do believe your new truth potion was just approved to be used in court cases. Doesn't it cut through any potions or other precautions someone can take to beat a truth potion?" Severus through the now very pale Dumbledore a smirk before standing.

"It does Madam." Severus made his way to the middle of the room while pulling a milking white bottle out of his robes. As he approached Dumbledore everyone could see the emotional turmoil he was feeling right on his face. It seemed he finally came to a decision when Severus stopped beside him. Before Severus could administer the right amount Dumbledore had one more thing to say.

"As I said. I have nothing to hide." Severus just smirked at him again as he watched the cool and collected Albus Dumbledore become a glassy eyed zombie. With a nod from Amelia he returned to his seat to watch the questioning.

"Let us start with some simple questions to assure the potion works. What is your full name sir?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a brother. I had a sister but she was killed when I was younger." Ms Bones filed that away for a later date before starting the actual interrogation.

"Do you have any secrets Mr Dumbledore?"

"Several."

"Any relating to one Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"What are these secrets?"

"When his parents died I forwent their wishes and left him at his Aunt's house in hopes of her and her husband abusing him. I needed him to be a pliant soldier I could use. I also used the confundus charm on the Gringotts goblin in charge of the Potters vaults so he believed Lily and James' wills had been read. I through in a memory of the Potters leaving me control over their vaults in their will so I could use their money to bribe the Weasleys. I gave them money to take in Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. I led people to believe Sirius Black killed Peter so he would get life in Azkaban and not go looking for Harry. The Weasleys also received money from the Potter's vaults to persuade them to tell their youngest two children to befriend Harry Potter at Hogwarts. The last secret I have pertaining to Harry Potter is the fact I paid his Aunt and Uncle monthly to make sure they abused him constantly." This was all said by Dumbledore in one breath and when he was done done everyone in the courtroom had pale faces and most were openly crying. Amelia cleared her throat before continuing.

"I do believe that covers everything. This marks the end of the trial against Albus Dumbledore. I do believe I speak for everyone of the Wizengamot when I say Albus Dumbledore you are hereby committed to the Dementor's kiss. We will now break for half an hour. When we return the case of Sirius Black will be reevaluated." Ms Bones declaration was followed by a resounding "Here here" from the rest of the Wizengamot. It was like a switch had been thrown. When everyone were outside the courtroom they tried to crowd Harry Potter. They wanted to hear his story. Others wanted to thank Lucius for saving Harry from a life of hell. Before they could do anything the Minister was there guiding the group of four to his office. Once they were settled Fudge looked between them with a sigh.

"Well that went quicker than I thought it would."

"I can't help but agree Minister," Lucius told him.

"Yes, I thought he would put up more of a fight when he heard I had a new truth potion."

"Maybe he thought you were still loyal Severus." Until then the three men had all but forgotten about the two boys sitting around the chess board. Severus looked over at Harry and Draco who were already well into a game of chess and smiled.

"You may be right Harry." The silence that followed was only filled with the chess pieces destroying each other. Draco had almost destroyed Harry but the half hour break was almost up.

"Come along children we still have to free Harry's godfather." Draco looked up from where his rook had just crushed Harry's last pawn.

"Can't we finish the game father? This will be the first time I've beaten Harry in months."

"Who says you'll win Draco. We are not done yet."

"And you won't be. Come along now before they decide to send Black back to Azkaban."

"We're coming Severus no need to be mean." Severus just smiled at Harry before leading them out of the Minister's office.

* * *

"Thank you for returning. Now we will hear the new evidence towards the case of Sirius Black. Bring forth Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with the rat given to them 11 years ago by Albus Dumbledore." In came the two oldest Weasleys along with an Auror holding a clear box with a frantic looking rat inside.

"The Wizengamot have come to the decision that the evidence and Dumbledore's testimony is good enough and we have no need for the Weasleys to speak. We have already chosen a worthy punishment. Arthur and Molly Weasley as punishment for harboring a fugitive and accepting a bribe from a unlawful source. You are now sentenced to five years each in Azkaban and fined all the money Dumbledore gave you. If you cannot provide the correct amount ministry officials will liquidate any assets you have to equal whatever amount Gringotts gives them. While you both serve your sentences your underage children will stay in the custody of their Aunt Muriel. While they are not attending Hogwarts." The Weasley patriarchs looked stricken as they were led back out of the courtroom.

"Please release the rat." The Auror opened the box and dumped the rat onto the floor. As it hit the floor everyone watched it transform into previously thought dead Peter Pettigrew. The Auror grabbed the cowering man and forced him into the chair. Chains coming out of the wood to wrap around his wrists and ankles.

"Severus, we require your assistance again." Severus then stood up and made his way towards his old school mate. After he gave Pettigrew the potion he went back his seat next to Harry.

"I shall start with some simple questions. Peter Pettigrew, who were your friends at Hogwarts?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper for their cottage in Godrics Hollow?"

"I was. Sirius convinced them to choose me without telling anyone but Dumbledore."

"Were you the one to tell Voldemort where the Potter's were?"

"Yes, Dumbledore told me to." This caused everyone to gasp.

"Did he tell you why?"

"He said something about a prophesy and needing a soldier who would do anything he wanted."

"What happened when Black confronted you after Lily and James Potter were killed?"

"I tried to tell him I had been ordered by Dumbledore but he wouldn't here it. I pretended to blow myself up, cutting my finger off to make it believable. After the Aurors took Sirius into custody I ran to Dumbledore. He told me he would take me to a family and would come get me later. I didn't even know he had told everyone Sirius had been the secret keeper."

"Do you have any regrets about what you did?"

"Not really."

"Then I hereby sentence Peter Pettigrew to the Dementor's kiss. Bring in Sirius Black." The Auror who had been standing by during the interrogation moved forward to escort Pettigrew from the courtroom. After they left two more Aurors enter with a sickly looking Sirius Black between them. Ms. Bones smiled sadly down at him.

"Mr. Black I hereby absolve every charge against you. The Wizengamot have decided to give you two times the salary of what an Auror would have received for the last eleven years. I hereby reinstate you as Lord Black with no shortcomings because of your time in Azkaban. Anything you need for a speedy recovery all you have to do is fire call me. I also have a request from Lucius Malfoy who is Harry Potter's current legal guardian to allow you temporary residence at Malfoy Manor. I do believe that is in your best interest and hope the Malfoys can help you understand what has happened in the last eleven years."

"Thank you madam." Was all Sirius said before the courtroom was dismissed. Harry then approached Sirius with Lucius, Severus, and Draco by his side.

"Oh Harry. You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you sir."

"Please. Call me Sirius or Padfoot if you want."

"Of course Sirius. You already know Uncle Lucius and Severus. This is Uncle's son Draco. We started Hogwarts this year but will be taking a week off to help you."

"Well thank you."

"Shall we head out?" Lucius asked with a smile.

"Yes we should get a move on. I can only stay for an hour before I have to go explain to Minerva why I'm headmaster and why Dumbledore won't be returning."

"You can't stay longer Severus?" Harry moved to walk beside Severus grabbing his hand as they exited the courtroom. Severus looked down at the boy before squeezing his hand.

"I'm afraid not. Someone has to calm down Minerva before she has a mental breakdown." Sirius wanted to say something about Severus holding his godson's hand but kept quiet. He could see the connection between them but wouldn't know for sure what kind of connection it was until he could spend more time with them both.


End file.
